


5 Signs You May Be Addicted to Netflix

by sarcasticsra



Series: After Hours Ficlets [3]
Category: Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s been like since we started this show on Netflix. I think we have like two episodes left, but I dragged him out tonight and… it’s just this. This… nothing.”</p><p>“Can’t you snap him out of it?” she asks.</p><p>“I dunno, he’s kinda fun like this,” says Michael, now poking Dan’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Signs You May Be Addicted to Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for now. I will probably (inevitably) write more. Because that's how this goes. =P

Dan sits at the table, staring straight ahead, hardly blinking. Katie frowns at Soren while Michael obnoxiously waves first a hand, then a fry, and then something from his pocket Soren doesn’t want to examine too closely in front of Dan’s face.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Katie asks.

“He’s been like since we started this show on Netflix. I think we have like two episodes left, but I dragged him out tonight and… it’s just this. This… nothing.”

“Can’t you snap him out of it?” she asks.

“I dunno, he’s kinda fun like this,” says Michael, now poking Dan’s face. Dan doesn’t react.

“I’ve tried. The only thing that works is Netflix.”

“He doesn’t have that on his phone?” she asks.

Dan’s eyes widen slightly. In one fluid motion, he has his phone out in front of him, headphones in his ears, and he’s intent on whatever he’s watching.

“Huh, so still susceptible to suggestion.” She frowns again. “Can’t you, like, distract him? Maybe make out with him? The two of you being together has to be good for something, right?”

“You think I haven’t tried that?” He tries not to sound too put out, but he isn’t sure he succeeds.

Katie blinks. “He’s totally passed on sex in favor of television or movies, hasn’t he?”

Soren presses his lips together and nods slowly. “Yup.”

“That must be _weird_ for you.”

“Maybe he needs a shock to his system.” Before anyone can stop him, Michael throws the contents of his water glass at Dan—Soren hopes it’s actually water. Dan shakes his head a little, but otherwise doesn’t look up.

“Hmm… maybe a different kind of shock,” Soren says. “Dan, hey. _Dan_. Babe, c’mon.” He pulls one of Dan’s ear buds out of his ear. “Look, some guy over there is dressed in a laughably inaccurate Spiderman costume!” 

Dan startles. Soren grabs his phone and slips it into his pocket. 

“Give that back!”

“No. I told you. Right now is _friend_ time. You can have it back later.”

“ _Two episodes_ , Soren!” Soren holds him off while he scrambles for his phone.

“Mating rituals,” Michael stage whispers to Katie.

“I’ve had your tongue and… other things… in my mouth, Soren, I am not deterred by your _pocket_ , so just give me the phone back and no one gets hurt.”

“Good point. Michael, catch.” Soren tosses the phone to Michael, who promptly tucks it… somewhere in his pants. They’re going to need to disinfect that later.

Dan slumps, still half on top of Soren, and Soren pats him on the back. “You’ll be back to it soon enough,” he says reassuringly.

“I hate you guys,” he mutters, sitting back up. “ _Two episodes_.”

“So are we not going to talk about the fact that Soren calls Dan ‘babe’? ‘Cause I think we should talk about that,” Michael says brightly.

Dan gives Soren a horrified look. “You didn’t.”

Soren just shrugs. “I have to use every weapon in my arsenal sometimes.”


End file.
